Memories of The Past
by Ikara-o-Kage
Summary: She left to forget the past. Only to have it come to her... -- Last Part of 'Angels'. Enjoy. Review if you'd like, they make me smile and urge me to post faster.


The Third and Final Sequal to _'Angels'_.

**Memories of The Past**

Please read the other three in this saga before you read this one. '_Angels_', '_Memories of The Fallen_', '_Memories of Blades_', and then read this one, '_Memories of The Past_'.

Please and thank you, especially to those that read all four parts!

* * *

I walked silently down the street of my new town. It was a simple place, with a population of five thousand or less, everybody knew everyone. Here I didn't have to worry about some psycho trying to pry open the gates of the demon world. I left Dante, Mary, and Trish in my old town. I wanted to get away from them- no wait. That's a lie and I know it.

I wanted to forget.

I wanted to escape the very things that made me who I am.

So that is where I am now, walking through a small town in the middle of no where.

I left my Zambak in the chest with my gun, choker, and the garments I wore during my trip through the tower. I left all the things that could remind me.

"Iki-kun!!"

I was jarred from my thoughts by the sound of my given nickname from a small girl of Japanese descent. She liked calling me 'Iki-kun' for some reason.

"Yes, Kiku?"

I answered her in a sweet voice that I had adopted for my new life. I had even changed my hair to black, since I couldn't remove the black streak, and I wore contacts to change my eyes to blue. She smiled wide and ran up to me and hugged my legs.

"Why are you out here so late at night? You'll get sick in this cold weather."

I smiled back at her, little town, little worries.

"Because it gives me time to think. I like the silence of the night. It calms me. Life before now was fast and furious for me, but here I can relax a bit. So, to forget all the things from my past life, I walk at night."

She simply said 'oh' and grinned at me. I threw a smile right back at her, only to have it interrupted by the sound of a shrill scream.

I looked over my left shoulder to see a young woman I found to be rather annoying running towards me with a Scarecrow, or so it appeared, to be following her. I merely grinned and snickered slightly. It was funny to me since I could look at it hard and it would keel over dead. I heard Kiku gasp however and I turned around to see they were crawling from everywhere.

"Damn… Just when I thought I could rest for a few years…"

I knew they would kill everything in sight if I did nothing to stop them so I shifted into a braced position and prepared myself for a few rounds of hand to hand combat. Kiku looked at me with a strange expression before she spoke.

"Iki! We need to get out of here! We have to run! You can't fight these things!"

I looked down at her with the same eyes that I gazed upon my first demon with.

Blood red and malicious.

"Kiku. You need to run, take Ms. Prissy-perfection behind us and run. Don't stop running until I come find you. I could kill one of these in my sleep. I just need time to kill off a small army of them like now."

She looked at me, used to seeing me with blue eyes instead of red. My shifting in to a defensive mind set made the contacts sear away. She knew however, that I wasn't going to hurt her, but instead I was going to protect her. She nodded and ran behind me to grab the young woman known as Imersae and ran toward one of few openings in the wall of Scarecrows that had surrounded me. Once I noticed they were out of harms way and on the run I shifted again.

This time I brought out my wings.

I pulled into the air and started to rain down fiery darts on the Scarecrows. Each dart being able to kill one instantly. I continued to do this until about thirty of them fell apart at once. I heard a sound similar to a sword being sheathed and then the sound of running foot steps. I finished the bunch and landed on the ground. I looked at the bodies of the ones that were sliced apart and noticed it was a rather choppy job.

"They were in a rush to get away…"

I stood and walked away from the scene, I had to find Kiku before anymore of those little freakers popped up and went after her…

--

Kiku stood at the foot of the stair waiting on me. The elder woman she was in the care of had allowed me to take her out for the day.

"Come on Iki! Let's go!"

I smiled a her enthusiasm. I wish I had her energy now-a-days, it would make those midnight attacks that had become far more common so much easier to deal with.

Kiku knew of my demon abilities, and she wasn't afraid of them surprisingly. She liked to 'pet' my wings at she called it.

"Alright Ki, let me grab my gloves and we'll go."

Yeah, I had to get another pair of gloves, I couldn't stand the feel of a demon's flesh under my palms. It made me sick to my stomach for some reason. I always wore them now, since I didn't know when these demons would start attacking during the day.

I saw her grinning at me as I pulled them on. I pulled them tight and turned to walk out the door. The city knew of my wings, so I had promised to fly her to the park. They didn't mind them, as they had already declared me their unofficial 'Guardian Angel'. I laughed when she jumped up and clapped her hands twice like an old friend of mine used to do. I always thought it was cute when she did it.

"Yay! To the park!"

I grinned and ran up behind her, catching her under my left arm and pushed the door open with my right. I flipped her over my shoulder and onto my back where she instantly grabbed on. I kicked the door shut for my foot as I lifted off and spread my wings. I didn't have to worry about locking it in this little town, as I knew nothing would happen to it while I was gone.

After about ten minutes of slow flying, as she wanted to see the city from my point of view, I stopped when I saw what appeared to be a blue and gold coat tail flying around a corner. I shook it off as my imagination, but it continued to bug me the rest of the way to the park.

I landed and let Kiku off my back, she instantly darted to the jungle gym while I took a seat on one of the swings. I pushed off and started thinking while absent mindedly going higher and higher till I was nearly level with the bar above me. I started to slow down slightly so I didn't send myself flying over the bar.

It was then that I heard a voice I was hoping I wouldn't hear for some time to come…

"Ikira? Is that you?"

_Dante_.

I nearly flinched when he said my name, but I shook my head none the less.

"Why did you leave? Mary's on sanity's last edge waiting for you to come home. Even Trish misses you."

"I am home Dante. I came here to get away from the demons of life. This **is** my home now Dante…"

"Iki! Come here! Let's go get some ice-cream!"

I instantly tore my eyes from the oblivion that I saw before me instead of the world and saw Kiku waiting on me ten feet in front of me and just barely out of kicking range. I grinned.

"Then move and start running! I'll catch up!"

I completely ignored Dante and sped up on my last ascent in to the air. I leapt at it's peak and landed running. I quickly caught Kiku and picked her up, placing her on my shoulders. We walked over to the ice-cream cart from that point and ordered two chocolate swirl cones. I paid and handed her the slightly larger one of the two. She accepted it eagerly and began to attack it with her tongue. I smiled and started in on mine when I saw Dante standing about five yards away from me. I sighed and ordered a chocolate cone then walked up to him.

"Here. I can tell your not going to leave and eating in front of someone I know bothers me, so enjoy. Now explain why you are here."

He smiled slightly and started in on his cone as we walked over to Kiku on one of the parks many benches. I sat down and he leaned against a light beside me.

"Simple. I got a call on numerous demon sightings from some old lady. Trish and Mary wanted to brush it off as hallucinations but I was bored and thought it would give me something to do. When I sensed a powerful demon energy though, I went looking for it and found you."

I looked him in the eyes in search of any trace of a lie, but found none. I sighed and took a bite out of my cone. I froze and went stiff. After it melted some I swallowed it and noticed a grinning Dante and a laughing Kiku. I stuck my tongue out at Kiku and then just glanced at Dante as if daring him to say a thing. His grin widened and I saw something behind him. They didn't want me to see them obviously because their position was Dante's exact mirror. I glared through Dante to the being behind him.

"Step out. I know you do not wish to be seen but you have been found."

Kiku stood on the bench and looked over me, only she stopped and did a double take when our little mystery person stepped out from behind Dante.

I stopped breathing however.

--

I watched her stop. Ikira was obviously surprised to see him. I had to admit, when I learned of his escape from hell, I too was surprised. Vergil had not been killed by Mundus for not finishing Dante off as most thought, but instead he had managed to get off with just losing his blade to get rid of Mundus' hold on him.

He had managed to slip out and back into this world when the gates were opened again a few years back. I had greeted him there and healed his wounds. Call it time off for good behavior.

He gave me the full story on his experience in hell and I led him to a place where he could be out of Dante's range and out of Ikira's. There he healed up and came looking for me.

He wanted to see Ikira.

So I led him here. He has watched her for the past week, having called Dante and told him of his return. He knew Dante would come if he told him where Ikira was, so he did just that. What Dante told Ikira was a lie straight up, Vergil told him Ikira was here and what she had been doing. Dante came up with the story to fool her and make Vergil reappearance look unplanned.

In reality, it was all planned. Everything down to the time. Even little Kiku was in on it.

I smiled as I watched her stand stock still for a moment then launch herself from her seat on the bench, dropping her ice-cream on the ground in the process, and latch her arms around his neck. He wrapped his hands around her waist and held her there.

He looked up, right where I was, and mouthed a 'thank you'. Dante looked as well and waved. My smile widened and I dropped a single feather on to Dante's shoulder. I had to go back, but I had done my job as Ikira's Guardian Angel…

--

Ikira held onto him for almost ten minutes before she slid down and landed on her feet. Little Kiku was grinning, and Dante was smiling like a jackal. He walked over to Kiku and ruffled her short hair as he finished his cone. They had done one hell of a job on this meeting.

Vergil continued to look at Ikira, memorizing every feature of her that he could see. He offered up something not many saw, a true smile, and brought her to his chest again. She returned the embrace and buried her head in his chest. I would have cried at the sweetness of the moment if I could. But Kiku didn't know when to keep her mouth shut because of how young she is…

"Iki-kun? Are you and Mr. Vergil a couple now?"

I nearly fell over laughing, if it was possible for an angel to fall out of the sky laughing her ass off I would have done so. Ikira's face was priceless as well. She was always shy about that sort of thing. Though it seems Vergil was going to answer for her anyway.

"Yes. That is if you wish it, Ikira?"

She pulled her head away from his chest and looked up at him. Eye connected, a hand connected to his cheek, and then her lips to his. I smiled at this sight, and I knew what her answer was before she broke away and said it.

"Yes."

I swear I saw a feral spark come to Vergil's eye before he lifted Ikira from the ground and spun her around in his arms. Her face held a smile a mile wide when he did this, and he eyes held a spark of true happiness. I smiled down at them before I dropped a single feather onto the earth where she stood before he lifted her away. I then pulled away from the sight. Sadly, I had to leave. Luken had already left his mark with Dante, and now that I had left mine with Ikira, my time was up. I had enjoyed my time with Ikira when I was on this world, and I had enjoyed watching her after it. But now, I had handed over my title to her. I had handed her my power. My Life. I, Rykira, had guided her from age nine till now. And now it was time for me to say 'goodbye'.

--

I landed on the ground and pulled myself up to kiss Vergil on the cheek. I had lost him once, and then I learned what was important to me. They say if you love something, to let it go and if it comes back it is meant to be… Well, he came back. So I knew I was right in saying this was meant to be.

And now that I had him in my arms again, not only was I happy, but I could finally set my _Memories of The Past_ to rest…

* * *

I did it. I finished it. I broke several rules set by my mother, but I finished it. This, ladies and gentlemen, is the last installment of '_Angels_'. The third and final sequal to my first finished series. I do hope you enjoyed it. Thank you for reading it. Now, I bid you all a fond _Farewell_ and _Good Night_.


End file.
